The Flintstone Kids
The Flintstone Kids is a Saturday-morning cartoon on ABC and a Sunday-morning cartoon series in syndication as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. It reimagined the main characters of The Flintstones—Fred, Wilma, Barney and Betty—as schoolchildren. A supporting segment, Captain Caveman and Son, was presented as a television program enjoyed by the children of Bedrock, contrary to a previous Flintstones series in which Captain Caveman interacted with the grown-up Flintstones and Rubbles. Premise The program aired from 1986 to 1988 on ABC, And as part of the weekday/weekend morning programming block The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. The series contained a total of 75 half-hour episodes, with 24 of them consisting of the "main" segment, "The Flintstone Kids". The series also contained three additional segments: *Flintstone Funnies *Captain Caveman and Son *Dino's Dilemmas In 1988, Mary Jo Ludin and Lane Raichert were given the Humanitas Prize for the Flintstone Kids episode "Rocky's Rocky Road". There was also a Flintstone Kids comic book series from Star Comics, an imprint of Marvel Comics. Episodes The Flintstone Kids The adventures of Fred, Barney, Wilma and Betty as 8- to 10-year-olds. Season 1 (1986–87) #The Great Freddini – Fred learns magic to prepare for the school's talent show. #Heroes For Hire – #The Bad News Brontos – #Dusty Disappears – #Poor Little Rich Girl – Dreamchip's birthday is coming up and her butler Quagmire wants her to celebrate it alone due to her parents being out of town. This causes her friends to infiltrate her mansion while evading the security system that Ed Flintstone installed. #The Rock Concert That Rocked Freddy – #Curse of the Gemstone Diamond – #I Think That I Shall Never See Barney Rubble as a Tree – Fred misinterprets a discussion he overhears about diseased trees and starts to believe that Barney is sick. #The Fugitives – #Freddy's Rocky Road to Karate – #Barney's Moving Experience – #The Little Visitor – #Grandpa for Loan – When the father-son picnic is coming up, Fred loans his grandfather to Barney when his father is unavailable. #Freddy's First Crush – Season 2 (1987–88) #The Flintstone Fake Ache – #Better Buddy Blues – #Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Betty – #Camper Scamper – #A Tiny Egg – #Haircutastrophe – #Freddy The 13th – #Little Rubble, Big Trouble – #Philo's D-Feat – #Rocky's Rocky Road – Flintstone Funnies This segment featured Fred, Barney, Wilma and Betty dreaming of exciting fantasy/adventures. Season 1 (1986–87) #Bedrock P.I.s – #Princess Wilma – #Frankenstone – #Rubble Without A Cause – #Indiana Flintstone – #Freddy in the Big House – #Sugar and Spies – #Monster from the Tar Pits – #Betty's Big Break – #Dino Goes Hollyrock – #Bedrock 'n' Roll – #The Twilight Stone – #Philo's Invention – Dino's Dilemmas This segment featured the adventures and misadventures of the Flintstones' pet dinosaur, Dino. Season 1 (1986–87) #Yard Wars – #Dreamchip's Car Wash – #Dressed Up Dino – #Fred's Mechanical Dog – #The Butcher Shoppe – #Dino Come Home - #The Vet – #The Dino Diet – #What Price Fleadom – #The Terror Within – #Revenge of the Bullied – #The Chocolate Chip Catastrophe – #Watchdog Blues – #Captain Cavepuppy – Season 2 (1987–88) #Killer Kitty – #Who's Faultin' Who? – #Bone Voyage – #World War Flea – #A Midnite Pet Peeve – #The Birthday Shuffle – Captain Caveman and Son The adventures of Captain Caveman with his son, Cavey Jr. This segment was actually a "show within a show" whereby "Captain Caveman and Son" is a TV show watched by the main characters. Season 1 (1986–87) #Freezy Does It – Cavey Jr. becomes Captain Caveman's sidekick after his birthday party and helps his dad fight Dr. Icemare: a weatherman who is stealing rock-fridgerators to make Bedrock cold. #Invasion of the Mommy Snatchers – Riff and Raff, a two-headed alien child, is stealing the mothers of Earth. Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. infiltrate the ship to find out their plot. #The Ditto Master – Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. face off against Ditto Master, a supervillain with a machine that enables him to duplicate himself and other things. #I Was a Teenage Grown-Up – Mr. Bad uses Grown Up Gas to make kids act all grown up. It soon affects Cavey Jr., making it difficult for Captain Caveman to stop Mr. Bad. #Grime & Punishment – The Trash Man is making Bedrock all trashy and it's up to Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. to stop him. #A Tale of Too Silly – Yuckster steals eggs, flours, and Cowasauruses to make a pie large enough to throw at the entire city. #To Baby or Not to Baby – Mr. Sciencedome is tired of Captain Caveman's show taking away his television viewers, so he creates a Fountain of Youth formula which turns Captain Caveman into a baby. #Day of the Villains – Mr. Bad assembles villains like Dr. Icemare, Ditto Master, Trash Man, Yuckster, and other bad guys of Bedrock in a plan to eliminate Captain Caveman. #Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow – A new superhero named Perfect Man is outdoing Captain Caveman by making Bedrock perfect. He soon makes it too perfect causing Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. to stop him. #Curse of the Reverse – Mr. Bad uses his Backwards Beam to reverse everything in Bedrock including making Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. wanted criminals. #Capt. Caveman's First Adventure – Captain Caveman flashes back to his childhood where his mother gives him his club around the time when Billy Bad (a younger version of Mr. Bad) attempts to make school less fun. #Leave It to Mother – Captain Caveman's mother is coming to visit at the same time a hair blob created by Mr. Bad attacks the Amrock Hair Supply factory. When Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. are captured, it's up to Grandma Cavemom to stop Mr. Bad. #Greed It and Weep – Piggy McGrabit, the richest man in Bedrock, uses his Money Magnet to steal all of Bedrock's money. Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr. must stop Piggy McGrabit before everyone ends up broke. Season 2 (1987–88) #Captain Knaveman – Captain Caveman loses his memory when pursuing the Teddy Bear Snatcher. Seeing as he was disguised as a bad guy when getting to him, Captain Caveman thinks he is a supervillain named Captain Badman and starts doing crimes. When Captain Badman puts the other bad guys out of business, they turn to Cavey Jr. for help. #Attack of the Fifty Foot Teenage Lizard – A teenage Godzilla-type monster named Billy is under pressure from his family to be destructive, but he bears no hatred towards the cavepeople. Captain Caveman and Cavey help the boy monster by getting him to tear down some old buildings slated for demolition. #The Cream-Pier Strikes Back – Yuckster is throwing cream pies at people which contains a formula that turns anyone hit by them into Yucksters. When Captain Caveman gets hit by one, it's up to Cavey Jr. to restore everyone to normal and defeat Yuckster. #Captain Caveman's Super Cold – Captain Caveman has come down with a cold and tries various ways to get rid of a cold other than a doctor. Meanwhile, Mr. Bad takes advantage of this by getting rid of Captain Caveman with an anti-gravity formula. #The Big Bedrock Bully Bash – Butch the Bully gets exposed to an experimental growth light and becomes a giant. Cavey Jr. turns to his dad to find a way to stop Butch and return him to normal size. #Captain Cavedog – With help from Piggy McGrabit, Trash Man, Teddy Bear Snatchter, and Yuckster, Mr. Bad escapes from prison. He transforms Captain Caveman into a dog with poisoned hot dogs. Cavey Jr. hunts down Mr. Bad for the antidote and to get him back to jail before the poison causes Captain Caveman to permanently remain a dog. Voices *Charlie Adler – Cavey Jr. *James Avery *Bever-Leigh Banfield – Mayor of Bedrock *Jon Bauman *Michael Bell – Mr. Billy Bad *Julie Bennett *Mel Blanc – Dino, Robert Rubble, Captain Caveman, Piggy McGrabit *Susan Blu – Dreamchip Gemstone, Janet Granite, Victoria Lithonstone-Gemstone *Sorrell Booke *Valri Bromfield *Arthur Burghardt *Hamilton Camp – Barney Rubble, Flab Slab *Henry Corden – Ed Flintstone, Edna Flintstone *Peter Cullen – *Jim Cummings – *Rick Dees – *Richard Erdman – *Takayo Fischer – *June Foray – Grandma Cavemom *Pat Fraley – *Elizabeth Lyn Fraser – Wilma Slaghoople (1987–1988) *Arte Johnson – *Buster Jones – Officer Bob Quartz *Aron Kincaid – *René Le Vant – *Allan Lurie – *Tress MacNeille – *Kenneth Mars – Narrator in "Captain Caveman and Son" segments *Janet May – *Julie McWhirter Dees – Wilma Slaghoople (1986–1987), Mica Slaghoople, Mickey Slaghoople, Tarpit Tommy *Scott Menville – Freddy Flintstone (1987–1988) *Howard Morris – *George O'Hanlon – *Rob Paulsen – *Bumper Robinson – Philo Quartz *Michael Rye – Ricky Slaghoople *Ronnie Schell – Yuckster *Avery Schreiber – *Marilyn Schreffler – Rocky Ratrock, Flo Rubble *John Stephenson – Ditto Master, Victor Gemstone *Jean Vander Pyl – Pearl Pebble Slaghoople *B. J. Ward – Betty Jean Bricker, Mrs. Rockbottom *Beau Weaver – *Lennie Weinrib – Freddy Flintstone (1986–1987), Police Commissioner *Frank Welker – Nate Slate, Stalagbite, Fang, fill-ins for Dino and Robert Rubble *Patric Zimmerman – Production credits Season 1 *Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera *Producer: Kay Wright *Associate Producers: Berny Wolf, Lynn Hoag *Story Editors: Arthur Alsberg, John K. Ludin, Don Nelson, Lane Raichert *Additional Character Development: Glen Leopold *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Supervising Director: Ray Patterson *Directors: Art Davis, Don Lusk, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora *Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver "Lefty" Callahan, John Drake, Bob Goe, Grzegorz Handzlik, Erna Kaluza, Les Kaluza, Rick Leon, Don Patterson, Bill Perkins, Joanna Romersa, Paul Sommers, Stanislaw Szszepanik, Phil Vallentin, Tim Walker *Story Direction: Cullen Blaine, Kent Butterworth, Lew Saw, Joe Seibel, Michael Swanigan, Robert Taylor, Roy Wilson *Recording Director: Gordon Hunt *Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano *Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman *Voices: Charlie Adler, Bever-Leigh Banfield, Jon Bauman, Michael Bell, Mel Blanc, Susan Blu, Hamilton Camp, Henry Corden, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Julie Dees, Rick Dees, Dick Erdman, Takayo Fischer, June Foray, Pat Fraley, Arte Johnson, Buster Jones, Aron Kincaid, René Le Vant, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeille, Kenneth Mars, Janet May, Howard Morris, George O'Hanlon, Rob Paulsen, Bumper Robinson, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell, Avery Schreiber, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, B. J. Ward, Beau Weaver, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman *Graphics: Iraj Peran, Tom Wogatzke *Title: Bill Perez *Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin *Music Coordinator: Joanne Miller *Design Supervisor: Bwana Takamoto *Character Design: Shavon Cherry, Salene Gerbasi, Mark Kirkland, Gay Lawrence, Bob Onorato, Jim Stenstrum, Bwana Takamoto *Layout Supervisor: Joanna Romersa *Animation Supervisor: Jozef Byrdy, Stan Dulz, Roman Klyz, Richard Lepiora *Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer *Key Backgrounds: Bogumilia Ciosek, Stefania Dabrowieka, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Wanda Kudla-Niezreka, Kazimierz Ledzki, Phil Lewis, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richie, Gloria Wood *Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland *Xerography: Star Wirth *Color Design: Alison Leopold *Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Barbara Dierks, Erika Grossbart, Victoria McCollum, Ginger Otto, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Robin Strickland *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad C.A.S. *Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay *Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Rick Eisman, Greg Watson *Effects Editors: Tim Iverson, Michelle Iverson, Brian Baker, Michelle Bradley, David M. Cowan, Jerry Winicki, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton *Produced and Associated With: Wang Film Productions Inc, Cuckoos Nest Studios *Production Supervisor: Bob Marples *A Hanna-Barbera Production *© 1986 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Season 2 *Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera *Producer: Kay Wright *Story Editor: Lane Raichert *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Supervising Director: Ray Patterson *Directors: Paul Sommers, Don Lusk, John Kimball, Art Davis, Connie Dufau *Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, John Drake, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Grzegorz Handzlik, Don Patterson, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker *Story Direction: Alex Lovy, Rhoydon Shishido, Bob Taylor, Lew Saw *Recording Director: Gordon Hunt *Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano *Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman *Voices: Charlie Adler, James Avery, Bever-Leigh Banfield, Julie Bennett, Mel Blanc, Susan Blu, Sorrell Booke, Robin Braxton, Valrie Bromfield, Arthur Burghardt, Hamilton Camp, Victoria Carroll, Kristina Chan, Townsend Coleman, Henry Corden, Roberto Cruz, Brian Cummings, Julie Dees, Jennifer Faso, Takayo Fischer, June Foray, Elizabeth Lyn Fraser, Lillian Garrett, Ernest Harada, Dana Hill, Robert Ito, Buster Jones, Robbie Lee, Peter Leeds, Rene Levant, Kenneth Mars, Cindy McGee, Scott Menville, Gustavo Palacios, Helgar Pedrini, Corey Rand, Bumper Robinson, Shavar Ross, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Vernee Watson-Johnson, Marcelo Tubert, B. J. Ward, Frank Welker *Graphics: Iraj Peran, Tom Wogatzke *Title: Bill Perez *Music Composed and Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin *Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller *Design Supervisor: Jack White *Unit Head: Bwana Takamoto *Character Design: Susan Crossley, Kirk Hanson, Scott Jeralds, Lynette Nuding, Jim Stenstrum, Salene Weatherwax *Layout Supervisor: Ring Capati *Key Layout: Phil Lewis, John Guerin *Animation Supervisors: Romuald Klys, Ryszard Lepiora, Marie Mascarina, Phil Robinson, Rafal Sikora *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Cathy Peza *Assistant Animation: Joanna Burda, Jadwiga Byrska, Iza Cholerek, Antonia Duda, Barbara Gallinska, Malgorzata Grabysa, Boleslaw Kasza, Marian Wantoia, Cezary Wojcik *Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer *Key Backgrounds: Martin Forte, Jonathan Goley, Jeff Richie, Cristy Maltese, Patti Palmer, Bogumilia Ciosek, Roman Oziekandowski, Wanda Kudla-Niezreka, Taeusz Kaszuba, Kazimierz Ledzki, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Michael Humphries, Rose Ann Stire, Fred Warter, Gloria Wood *Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland & Doris Moscardin *Xerography: Star Wirth *Color Design: Alison Leopold *Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Robin Strickland *Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks *Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland *Special Effects Scene Planning: Ann Tucker *Computer Animation System Designers: Marcy Levoy, Jim Mahoney, Chris R. Odgers, Bennett Leeds *Computer Animation Technical Consultant: Donald Greenberg *Assistant Computer Supervisor: Dennis Bonnell *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad C.A.S. *Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay *Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Rick Eisman, Greg Watson *Effects Editors: Tim Iverson, Michelle Iverson, Brian Baker, Michelle Bradley, David M. Cowan, Jerry Winicki, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton *Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith *© 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. DVD release Warner Bros. has included an episode or two of The Flintstone Kids on its DVD release Saturday Morning Cartoons 1980s set, released on May 4, 2010. Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Flintstones Category:ABC shows Category:The Funtastic Index